


Valentine’s Day Smut-Marco/Moon/Eclipsa Magic

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Erections, Face-Sitting, Facials, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfucking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: A spell causes problems with Marco, Moon, and Eclpisa. Sexy problems.Takes palce during season three
Relationships: Eclipsa Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Eclipsa Butterfly/Moon Butterfly, Marco Diaz/Moon Butterfly/Eclipsa Butterfly, Moon Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Valentine’s Day Smut-Marco/Moon/Eclipsa Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous.

The magic filled the room, knocking Marco off his feet. 

“Eclipsa!” Moon got in a defensive position. She doesn’t care how nice the prisoner was, if she tried anything, she was going down. 

The disgraced queen waved the wand around. “Oh my. I seemed to have performed the wrong spell.”

Moon was still cautious. “Well what spell did you perform?”

Marco answered her question. “Yeep!” There was a very noticeable, and very large erection in the 14-year-old’s jeans.

“Oh my. I performed that spell.”

“What spell?”

“It’s a… It’s an aphrodisiac spell. It releases sex pollin and all who inhale it becomes unbelievable horny.” 

Moon was aghast. “Why would you have a spell like that?”

“It’s great at parties.”

The effects already started taking hold. “Oh, fuck.” Marco undid his jeans, pulling out his throbbing cock and began stroking himself. 

Moon gasped at her daughter’s friend’s dick. It was so big. She felt a tingle in her own crotch. “Oh sweet corn.” 

Eclipsa was already undressing the queen. Kissing the nap of her neck she said, “Come on Moon. Give the boy a taste.”

Getting on her hands and knees, Moon slid Marco’s manhood into her mouth. Marco watched his best friend’s mother viciously suck his cock. Eclipsa had freed her of her clothes and began disrobing herself. Marco pulled off his own top, while Moon took off his pants. 

The dark witch pushed Moon away and slip the erection into her hungry sex. Marco watched her breasts jiggle and she bounced on his dick. He didn’t see it for long, as Moon’s bulbous ass sat on his face. Taking a hint, he darted his tongue among her wet folds. 

Marco came, firing his seed into Ecilpsa’s womb. While she climbed off, Moon crawled up behind her. The queen then spread her cheeks, and gave her asshole a deep kiss. “Ooo, ooo, oh Moon. So naughty.” 

Marco was still erect, so he went behind Moon and shoved his cock into her pussy. Holding on to her asscheeks and fucked her hard while Moon ate Eclipsa’s ass. Marco came fast and hard, pumping his seed into another royal womb. 

He fell back, his dick floppy away. The two Queens noticed.

“Ah, look Moon. The boy is hard.”

“Yes, let’s see if we can’t do something about that.”

Moon summoned some oil via magic and poured it all over their chests. The two sandwitch his cock with their bountiful breasts, smooshing them together. Holding their boobs, they tit fucked the very lucky boy, his head popping out between the four breasts. Marco came again, bathing Moon and Eclipsa with his cum. Ropes of his seed coated their faces and their breasts. 

Eclipsa took a golb with her finger and tasted it. “Such a virile young man.”


End file.
